Jak grom z jasnego nieba
by Harpijka
Summary: Właścicielka cukierni na Coruscant ma nieoczekiwanego gościa – a może nawet dwóch. Winieta. Tłumaczenie "Out of the Blue" Ruth Baulding.


**JAK GROM Z JASNEGO NIEBA**

 **Przekład fanfika "Out of the Blue" Ruth Baulding: harpijka**

 **Beta:** **zarazek i goff**

 **Dedykacja** : Dla Agnieszki, na cześć wszystkich nieoczekiwanych dyskusji, znajomości i przyjaźni w wirtualnym świecie, który wcale nie jest mniej prawdziwy od innych światów. Niech spadają na nas jak grom z jasnego nieba!

Dla Goff – za wspólne odkrywanie Ruth Baulding. Dla zarazka – za otwartość na szaleństwa innych.

Dla małego Daleka – za wspólne odkrywanie Gwiezdnych Wojen.

Dziękuję autorce za pozwolenie na publikację tłumaczenia.

 **Uwagi:** kosmetyczne poprawki, w tym poprawienie linku 26.02.2016. Pozostałe uwagi tłumaczki na końcu.

* * *

Nigdy nie zapomnę tego chłopca. Był jak coś, co spada z nieba i nagle zjawia się w naszym życiu, niczym nieoczekiwany deszcz – a potem znów znika, jak chmury, które go przyniosły. Nie żebyśmy widywali kiedykolwiek prawdziwe chmury na Coruscant – na niebiosa, nie. Dzięki regulatorom pogody wszystko chodzi u nas tak pięknie i pewnie jak w zegarku. Wszystko jest takie zadbane i eleganckie, jak przyjęcia senatorów czy dyplomatów, które obsługujemy. A poza tym na co miałabym się skarżyć? Nasze wspaniałe, dobrze wychowane niebo, zupełnie jak nasze doskonałe, dobrze wychowane społeczeństwo – to właśnie dlatego tu mieszkam. Na tej planecie-metropolii mogę zarobić tysiące kredytów dziennie, tworząc desery dla mojej kulturalnej klienteli. A sama mogę rozkoszować się słońcem. Wychowałam się na Miromeer, a tam pada przez czterysta dni w roku.

Być może właśnie dlatego tak dobrze pamiętam tego chłopca. Pojawił się w jeden z tych rzadkich dni, na który służby pogodowe zaplanowały ulewę. O tym to nie wspominają prospekty turystyczne. Przyroda ma jednak zawsze ostatnie słowo, nawet tutaj, na Coruscant. Czasem wstrzymywanych opadów jest po prostu za dużo, by można je było rozproszyć i skierować w określone miejsce, a więc stacje regulatorów pogody muszą dopuścić do kontrolowanej burzy. Ustala się tylko, kiedy i gdzie się odbędzie, transmituje holo z ostrzeżeniem tydzień wcześniej i na kilka godzin wyłącza urządzenia. Jest to straszliwie uciążliwe: transport zamiera, piesi szukają rozpaczliwie schronienia, zamykają się sklepy. Można by pomyśleć, że tutejsi ludzie nigdy nie widzieli deszczu, a tym bardziej nigdy nie zamoczyli swoich cennych nóżek. No, może niektórym to się rzeczywiście nigdy nie przydarzyło.

Nie zamknęłam sklepu. W końcu deszcz zaplanowano dopiero na popołudnie, a ja – pamiętam dobrze – miałam wielkie zamówienie na wieczorne przyjęcie, które miało się odbyć tego dnia u Orn Fre Ta. Sześć tysięcy deserów na piątą po południu. Taka tam presja czasu... Ale całkiem nieźle mi szło – moi uczniowie zajmowali się całą pracą przygotowawczą, droidy kuchenne wyrabiały nadgodziny. Po jakichś siedmiu filiżankach kaffu działałam w trybie geniusza – tak to nazywam. Rurki charrilion były wyśmienite, nigdy nie zrobiłam też lepszych eklerów au-rancor, a specjalności domu – te, które sama wymyśliłam – czekały na tacach: każde miniaturowe ciasteczko wieńczył czubek z pięknie skrystalizowanego cukru silpa. Nie jest możliwe, by na przyjęciu nie pojawił się krytyk kulinarny, choćby jeden. Na pewno znów uznają w prasie, że moja cukiernia nie ma sobie równych. A to było dobre dla interesów.

\- A co z bakkarwą? - zapytała Ti-Lo.

Sączyłam właśnie ósmą filiżankę kaffu, patrząc na pasaż dla pieszych przez witrynę cukierni.

\- Sama ją zrobię – powiedziałam.

Ti-Lo chciała dostać się przed deszczem do domu. Większość pracowników z tej dzielnicy dostało wolny dzień albo skrócono im pracę. Ti-Lo urodziła się tu, w mieście, myśli o deszczu jak o jakieś śmiertelnej zarazie, jak o czymś, na co trzeba się szczepić. Puściłam ją – dałam wolne do końca dnia obu dziewczynom. Wyłączyłam też droidy. Będę musiała je naładować przed wieczorną dostawą. Ściemniłam oświetlenie. Czasem lubię pracować właśnie w ten sposób – tylko ja i moje ręce, i ciasto, i cukier. W ciszy, układając sto nieskazitelnych warstw ciasta piffa i mielonych orzechów helmowych, nucąc pod nosem, patrzyłam, jak za oknem zaczyna rzednąć tłum. Deszcz miał spaść dopiero za godzinę, ale wszyscy już teraz śpieszyli do swoich bezpiecznych domów, biur, luksusowych spa, klubów, uciekając w te pędy z dzielnicy handlowej. Pojazdów było coraz mniej. Już prawie dało się słyszeć fontannę na placu.

I właśnie wtedy go zauważyłam. Patrzył z ulicy przez okno na rzeczy, które trzymam na widoku na ladzie z przodu. Mam tam zazwyczaj próbki dla potencjalnych klientów, parę podstawowych ciast i kilka specjalności domu, kilka wyrobów dekoracyjnych – mały przegląd moich dzieł. Tłuste żony senatorów lubią przychodzić i „degustować" je za darmo – tak jakbym nie wiedziała, o co im chodzi. Ale to też dobre dla interesów, więc przymykam na to oko.

Chłopiec spostrzegł, że patrzę na niego i zarumienił się. Śliczny jest, pomyślałam. Okrągłe niebieskie oczy w okrągłej twarzyczce. Zadarty nos. Małe, ekspresyjne usta. Szopa włosów – ciemny blond – sterczała do góry najeżoną gęstwiną kosmyków. Z boku zwisał krótki warkoczyk. Mógł być wysokim siedmiolatkiem albo dziecinnie wyglądającym dziesięciolatkiem. Trudno było orzec. Skrzywił się, a potem wszedł do środka. Zadzwonił czujnik ruchu przy drzwiach i chłopiec zadarł głowę do góry z ciekawością.

\- Bateria się przez to wyczerpie – poinformował mnie. Mówił z mocnym akcentem z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. – Jeśli się dobrze wyreguluje wskaźnik odległości, to nie będzie się uruchamiał za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przechodzi obok, tylko wtedy, kiedy drzwi się otwierają.

Uniosłam wysoko brwi i odłożyłam pędzel ociekający sklarowanym masłem. – Jesteś może inżynierem mechanikiem? – zapytałam sarkastycznie.

\- Nie, proszę pani – przyznał. – Ale jestem w stanie naprawić prawie wszystko.

Nie żartował. Widziałam to wyraźnie. I miał do tego dobre maniery. Mam prawdziwą słabość do dobrych manier. Te bogate corusańskie dzieciaki to jeden w drugiego zepsuta banda. Zwykłe „proszę", albo „proszę pani" jest takim powiewem świeżości, że niemal z nóg mnie zwala, kiedy to słyszę.

\- Możesz naprawić mi ten czujnik? – zapytałam.

\- Pewnie!

W niebieskich oczach aż zapłonął entuzjazm. Bardzo chciał pomóc. A może po prostu lubił majsterkować.

– Jestem w stanie zrobić to teraz, jeśli mogę. To znaczy, jeśli mogę tu być… To znaczy, niczego nie ukradnę. Obiecuję.

Trudno było mi powstrzymać śmiech. Skąd się tu wziął ten dzieciak? Nie wyglądał jak uliczny obdartus. Widać było, że nie głoduje, miał czyste ubranie. Biała tunika, nowe buty. A w zasadzie jego ubranie i ten warkoczyk coś mi przypominały…

\- Dobrze – powiedziałam surowo (na wszelki wypadek). – Przykro by mi było, gdyby mój automatyczny system bezpieczeństwa cię pokiereszował.

Przechylił głowę, marszcząc nos.

\- Nie ma pani żadnego systemu bezpieczeństwa - powiedział.

Od niczego nie dostaje się takich ciarek na plecach, jak wtedy, kiedy ktoś czyta ci w myślach. A zwłaszcza kiedy w myślach czyta ci mały chłopiec. I to całkiem potwierdziło wszelkie niejasne podejrzenia, jakie mogłam mieć na temat pochodzenia chłopca.

\- No dobrze, napraw ten dzwonek – odparłam.

Chłopiec wspiął się na stół przy drzwiach, by ściągnąć urządzenie ze ściany. Klapnął z powrotem na krzesło, machając nogami i zabrał się do pracy. Miał przy sobie – jak zauważyłam – mały przybornik z mikronarzędziami. Rozłożył części dzwonka na blacie i wziął się do naprawy, a ja wróciłam do bakkarwy. Pracowaliśmy tak, w milczeniu, przez jakieś pół godziny.

Oczywiście powinnam była skontaktować się z policją. Albo – raczej – ze Świątynią Jedi, choć licho wie, jak to się robi. Naprawdę, wiedziałam, że nie powinien tak siedzieć w mojej cukierni i naprawiać mi dzwonka. Ale pojawił się tak nieoczekiwanie, był taki niezwykły, że cała ta sytuacja wprawiła mnie w stan lekkiego osłupienia. Zachowałam się jak ci ludzie na zewnątrz, których deszcz tak zaskoczył, że po prostu stawali jak wryci i gapili się nań – a właśnie w tej chwili zaczęły padać pierwsze krople, rozbijając się od czasu do czasu o szyby. Prawdziwa burza miała się zacząć dopiero za dwadzieścia minut.

Chłopiec nic nie zauważył. Ale za to ja coś zauważyłam. Siedział tam, przy stole, naprawiając dzwonek… i na blat również padały kropelki deszczu. Jedna po drugiej, powoli, ciekły mu po nosie łzy i kapały na syntdrewno. Jego ściągnięte mocno brwi tworzyły ostrą linię. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które jest dobrze wyćwiczone w sztuce stoicyzmu. Ale miało to w pewien smutny sposób sens, prawda?

I wtedy właśnie całkiem się poddałam. Mam prawdziwą słabość do takich rzeczy. Tak to działa, kiedy się jest w średnim wieku; wychodzi wtedy na jaw nasza sentymentalna, macierzyńska strona, nawet jeśli nie ma się własnych dzieci. W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się po drugiej stronie sali i usiadłam naprzeciw niego.

\- Co się dzieje, kochanie? – zapytałam łagodnie.

To nie było mądre posunięcie.

\- Nazywam się Anakin – rzucił chłodno. Oho, nie spodobał mu się mój ton. Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni i podniósł złożony dzwonek. - Gotowe.

\- Dziękuję, i to bardzo! – powiedziałam, wieszając dzwonek na miejscu. – Naprawdę powinnam ci zaproponować za to zapłatę.

Za mną zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

\- Nie mogę przyjmować zapłaty – powiedział bezbarwnie. – Zrobiłem to, bo…. Bo tak i już.

\- Hmm… A może podwieźć cię do domu? - zaproponowałam.

Nie miałam na to za bardzo czasu, ale za chwilę miało się rozpadać i… no cóż, chciałam się nim zaopiekować. Trudno to wyjaśnić. Po prostu coś takiego w nim było.

Kolejne głupie posunięcie.

\- Sam trafię – odparł, jeszcze chłodniej niż poprzednio.

Wstałam i wzięłam się pod boki, patrząc na niego w dół. Nie pozwolę przecież, by ten chłopak sam błąkał się w mieście, w którym ruch jest zablokowany przez zbliżającą się burzę.

\- No to słuchaj – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Poczekasz tu do końca deszczu. – Przełożyłam na drugą stronę znak z napisem „Otwarte" na drzwiach i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. – A może zjesz ciastko?

Wreszcie trafiłam w dziesiątkę. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło, z ulgą – wyglądało na to, że się ucieszył.

\- Ciastko? – powtórzył, a jego oczy łapczywie powędrowały w kierunku witryny. – Tak, chętnie! Nigdy nie widziałem takich ciastek. Sama pani je robi?

\- Tak. I to nie tylko takie. Zastanówmy się… Na które masz ochotę?

A on znowu się zawahał.

\- Ale nie mam żadnych pieniędzy – powiedział przepraszającym tonem.

\- To zapłata za usługę – odpowiedziałam poważnie, wyczuwając, że gdybym poczęstowała go za darmo, wziąłby to za obrazę swojej godności. – Według moich obliczeń jestem ci winna jakieś trzy desery. Wybierz sam.

Zastanawiał się długo, przykucnąwszy przed witryną z nosem przyklejonym do szyby. Jego oddech zostawił mgiełkę na szkle i odnotowałam w pamięci, że muszę je później przetrzeć. Przynajmniej nie zostawił na szybie śladów swoich brudnych rąk, jak robią to niektóre z tych bogatych bachorów. Po prostu siedział w kucki przed witryną, medytując nad każdym ciastkiem jak gdyby był w coruscańskim zoo w pawilonie z egzotycznymi gadami.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłeś ciastek? – zażartowałam.

Znów przechylił głowę, spoglądając na mnie poważnie do góry. - No, mama robiła mi co roku miodowe ciasto, na urodziny. To taki zwyczaj.

Mama? Zbiło mnie to z tropu. Może jednak myliłam się co do niego? Ale jednak nie, miał coś takiego w swoim zachowaniu, taki sposób bycia, przez który wydawał się dziesięć razy starszy niż w rzeczywistości. Nie, nie myliłam się. A może goszczenie go tutaj było w jakiś sposób niezgodne z prawem? Czy będę miała przez to kłopoty z władzami? A jeśli już o tym mowa, może to on będzie miał kłopoty ze swoimi przełożonymi?

\- Kiedy masz urodziny? – zapytałam, odsuwając od siebie te niepokojące myśli.

\- Dzisiaj. – I wzruszył ramionami. – Kończę dziesięć lat.

To drugie dodał, zanim zdążyłam wysunąć nieprawdziwe i obraźliwe przypuszczenie, że ma lat osiem lub dziewięć.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – powiedziałam automatycznie.

Spojrzał na mnie tak ironicznie i taki ból malował się w jego oczach, że natychmiast pożałowałam tych powierzchownych życzeń. Znów przetarł ręką oczy, a potem wstał.

\- Poproszę… o, to tutaj.

Przeszłam na zaplecze po talerzyki i sztućce i oczywiście po więcej kaffu. Olśniło mnie, że chłopiec może być trochę za mały na kaff, więc nalałam zamiast tego do kubka trochę mleka banthy. Zrobiłam z niego wcześniej niebieską bitą śmietanę – wyglądała świetnie na chrupiących tartach na wieczorne przyjęcie. Kiedy wróciłam, chłopiec klęczał na krześle, z nosem przyciśniętym do okna. Całe ciało miał napięte jak struna ze zdenerwowania.

\- Coś się stanie – powiedział. A raczej prawie jęknął. – Czuję to. Chyba nadchodzi burza piaskowa.

\- Burza piaskowa? – zaśmiałam się, a on aż się nastroszył. Był bardzo drażliwy, łatwo go można było urazić – to jedno było pewne. – Będzie ulewa – powiedziałam. – Służby pogodowe zapowiedziały ją tydzień temu. Nie wiedziałeś?

Potrząsnął przecząco głową, wciąż gapiąc się przez okno. Kiedy błysnęła pierwsza błyskawica, wzdrygnął się. Kiedy rozległ się grom, dosłownie podskoczył. A potem lunął deszcz. Anakin przyciskał nos do okna, wpatrując się w to widowisko z tak intensywną fascynacją, jakiej nigdy nie widziałam u istoty ludzkiej. Aż usta mu się otwarły z zadziwienia.

Postawiłam ciasto i napoje na stole i usiadłam z powrotem na krześle naprzeciw niego. Mogłam teraz wpatrywać się do woli w jego profil, nie budząc jego niechęci. Naprawdę był śliczny. Jaka matka mogła go oddać – to jakaś oschła kobieta o sercu z kamienia. Ale przecież piekła mu ciasto miodowe… więc to jednak nie mogła być prawda. Zawsze sądziłam, że Jedi nie pamiętają swoich matek. Ten jednak pamiętał. Wydawało mi się to okrutne. I co robił włócząc się samotnie po dzielnicy handlowej w Coruscant w dniu swoich dziesiątych urodzin?

\- Zrobiłem sobie wolne – odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w potoki deszczu.

Na ulicy wzbierały kałuże, występowały z brzegów, wylewały się na permabeton i opadały w niekończących się wodospadach z krawędzi zawieszonych chodników i platform. Dolne poziomy miasta zostaną do wieczora zalane, a potem zostanie zorganizowana akcja usuwania wody. A tymczasem nasze miasto zamieniło się w widowiskową katedrę wodospadów i strug wody, wszystko zasnute kurtyną gęstej ulewy.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem deszczu - przyznał.

\- Ma trwać co najmniej dwie godziny – powiedziałam. – Zdążysz spokojnie coś zjeść.

Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Dwie godziny? Skąd się bierze tyle tej wody? Nie, niech mi pani nie mówi. Poszukam o tym informacji, kiedy wrócę.

Zauważył wreszcie ciasto i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, z wdzięcznością. Zabrał się do jedzenia ze zdrowym apetytem.

Wyglądało na to, że słodycze dobrze mu robią. W połowie pierwszej ogromnej porcji stał się całkiem rozmowny.

\- Nie powinienem tu być – przyznał bez wstydu, pijąc z widoczną rozkoszą mleko banthy. Jego górną wargą ozdobił niebieski wąsik. - Uciekłem. To moje urodziny i myślałem… No, sam nie wiem, co myślałem. Tęsknię za domem – zakończył ze smutkiem.

Musiał mieć na myśli inny dom, nie Świątynię, położoną wiele klików stąd. Podsunęłam mu drugi talerz z ciastem. Zabrał się za nie bez wahania.

\- To zabawne – rzekł między jednym a drugim kęsem. – Robi pani jedzenie na przyjęcia przez cały dzień, codziennie. To wszystko, co robicie. Świętujecie. A ja już nigdy nie będę niczego świętował. A w każdym razie nie tak samo. To znaczy możemy świętować z okazji jakichś rzeczy. Albo ze względu na innych ludzi. Ale nie dla nas samych. Nie dlatego, że… istniejemy i że przez to jesteśmy szczęśliwi. – Zmarszczył brwi. – A przynajmniej musimy być poważni, kiedy świętujemy; tak myślę. Czy na takich eleganckich przyjęciach ktoś w ogóle medytuje?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałam, kręcąc przecząco głową. Wielkie nieba, nie. Ludzie czasem wypiją za dużo musującej champaggi i upiją się do nieprzytomności, ale to się raczej nie liczy. Przyjęcia, na które przygotowuję jedzenie, są dość sztywne, to prawda, ale medytacja… co to to nie. – Na Coruscant śmietanka towarzyska tak się nie bawi.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

– Tak myślałem. Huttowie też tego nie robią. I ludzie też nie. – Powiedział to ostatnie z taką emocją w głosie… Już sądziłam, że znów się rozpłacze. Ale on tylko skrzywił twarz, powstrzymując łzy, które już, już miały pociec mu z oczu i mówił dalej. – Cieszę się, że na panią trafiłem. Tu jest miło. Jest bardziej tak, jak powinny wyglądać urodziny. A nie medytowanie przez cały dzień w pokoju, w ciszy, a potem…

Urwał nagle, a w jego oczach pojawił się niepokój. Mogłabym przysiąc, że dojrzałam strach w tej ruchliwej, okrągłej twarzyczce, ale był przecież jak żywe srebro – nie mogłam mieć pewności.

\- Och… - szepnął.

Wyjrzałam za okno – nic, poza gęstą zasłoną deszczu. Co zaniepokoiło mojego małego przyjaciela? Znów spojrzałam na niego. Jego twarz wyglądała teraz jak pozbawiona emocji maska, z nieco zbyt mocno zaciśniętymi ustami, z nieco zbyt wielkimi oczyma. Wyraźnie nie spodziewał się…

… postaci, która wyłoniła się spomiędzy strug deszczu i pochyliła na chwilę głowę pod markizą, spoglądając przez okno prosto na nas. Widziałam tylko długi, powłóczysty, ciemny płaszcz, z kapturem zasłaniającym całą twarz. Było coś naprawdę złowieszczego w tym, jak ta ciemna zjawa pojawiła się nagle znikąd, wiedząc jednocześnie dokładnie, gdzie spojrzeć. Dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach na widok zamarłej z wrażenia twarzy Anakina.

Przecież jesteśmy bezpieczni, pomyślałam. Drzwi są zaryglowane.

Jakże się myliłam. Zamek – magnetyczny zatrzask – sam się odblokował. Tak po prostu. I drzwi się otwarły, wpuszczając do środka powiew chłodu i deszcz, który zmoczył kafelki. Postać odziana w brąz wkroczyła do środka jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jak gdyby to do niej należało to miejsce. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się, dwie ręce uniosły się, by zdjąć kaptur; na twarzy, która spojrzała z góry na biednego Anakina malował się gniew równy gniewowi bogów.

Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć. Była to twarz co się zowie. Pamiętam, jaką ulgę wtedy poczułam, że odesłałam wcześniej moje dwie młodziutkie pracownice do domu. Obu dziewczętom prawie na pewno zrobiłoby się miękko w kolanach – jak na człowieka, ten młodzieniec był absolutnym arcydziełem. Tak samo jak płaszcz, jego rozczochrane włosy zwilgotniały od deszczu. Wpatrywał się w biednego chłopca oczyma jak gorejące niebieskie węgle. Niemal dosłownie skurczyłam się na krześle – sklep nagle wydał się o wiele, och, o wiele za mały, by pomieścić nowo przybyłego, a powietrze wydawało się wręcz naelektryzowane i to nie z winy żadnej burzy.

\- Mistrzu? – powiedział cicho Anakin. Musiałam mu to przyznać: nie dygotał ze strachu jak ja. Był tylko oszołomiony, jak ktoś, kto właśnie otrzymał cios w splot słoneczny.

\- Ktoś mógł cię zabić – powiedział ściśniętym głosem młody Jedi. Miał idealny, arystokratyczny akcent ze Światów Jądra. Jego przytłumiony głos nie współgrał z potencjalną gwałtownością energii, która przepełniała małą przestrzeń cukierni.

Kaszlnęłam i czar został przełamany. Młody Jedi niemal wzdrygnął się, spojrzał na mnie i w jednej chwili nieubłagana, niewidzialna burza cofnęła się w to samo tajemnicze miejsce, z którego się wzięła. Powietrze rozluźniło się, uwolnione od straszliwej presji. Czułam, jak ze mnie również nieco opada napięcie.

A potem – ukłonił się. Naprawdę, nie żartuję! Był to krótki, formalny, elegancki ukłon, w którym dało się wyczuć prośbę o wybaczenie.

\- Jeśli obecność mojego ucznia była dla pani w jakikolwiek sposób uciążliwa, proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny.

Zapatrzyłam się na niego jak urzeczona. Popołudnie stawało się coraz niezwyklejsze. Pod dachem mojej cukierni był już teraz nie jeden, a dwóch Jedi, i to w tym samym dniu, w którym Coruscant obdarzyła wizytą jedna z tak wyjątkowych tu burz. Co jeszcze spadnie dziś na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba?

\- Nie był wcale uciążliwy – odparłam pośpiesznie, bo mój instynkt opiekuńczy znów poderwał się do boju. – Miło mi go gościć.

\- Ta pani dała mi ciasto – wtrącił Anakin i spojrzał na drugiego Jedi niemal wyzywająco. Oczy mu zabłysły. – Powinieneś się przyłączyć. To taki zwyczaj z okazji urodzin. Życzy się komuś zdrowia i wszystkiego najlepszego.

Starszy Jedi uniósł sarkastycznie brew.

\- Zdrowia i wszystkiego najlepszego? Komuś, kto okazuje samobójcze skłonności? Gdybym życzył ci zdrowia i wszystkiego najlepszego, mój padawanie, bardziej przydałyby mi się kajdanki i paralizator.

Chłopiec przygarbił się na krześle.

Już przygotowałam się na dalszy ciąg ostrej reprymandy, ale zamiast upominać dalej zbiegłego ucznia, młody Jedi przesunął w roztargnieniu ręką przez włosy, których mokre kosmyki stanęły na baczność, zupełnie jak u jego podopiecznego.

\- Anakinie, bardzo długo cię szukałem – powiedział tonem, w którym słychać było więcej wyrzutu niż napomnienia. A właściwie brzmiało to tak, jakby odczuł wielką ulgę. Wielką ulgę i znużenie. Anakin podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego żałośnie. Patrzyłam, jak tak stali i po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie, unieruchomieni w swoim prywatnym impasie. Przez głowę przebiegła mi myśl, kiedy tak patrzyłam, że na ramionach tego, którego Anakin nazywał „mistrzem" spoczywa ogromna odpowiedzialność. Był nie tyle zwiastunem nieszczęścia – choć tak wyglądał, gdy się zjawił – ile starszym bratem, wrzuconym zbyt wcześnie w niechętnie przyjętą rolę opiekuna i rodzica.

Wiedziałam, co robić. Wstałam, zabrałam zdecydowanym gestem młodemu Jedi ociekający wodą płaszcz i wskazałam mu krzesło obok chłopca. Jedi uniósł wysoko brwi i zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem, które przewierciło mnie – boleśnie – na wylot. Ale musiałam zdać ten test, ponieważ kącik ust skrzywił mu się w nieco cierpkim uśmiechu, i posłusznie – a posłuszeństwo to było zabarwione ironią – usiadł na krześle. Położyłam przed nim dużą filiżankę mojego bardzo mocnego kaffu (specjalność zakładu), a Anakin podał mu z entuzjazmem ostatni kawałek ciasta.

\- Mistrzu? – zapytał znowu, spoglądając poważnie na swojego mentora. Prosząc o coś. O przebaczenie? O okazanie uczucia? O wskazówkę?

Jedi upił z ulgą długi łyk z filiżanki i rzucił na chłopca spojrzenie, które nadal trudno mi opisać. Było pełne smutku, ale nie do końca skierowanego do Anakina. Wyglądało to raczej, jakby przyznawał pokornie, sfrustrowany, że przegrał jakąś wewnętrzną bitwę, do walki w której zmuszało go wyraźnie jakieś wewnętrzne przekonanie. Powoli skinął głową, raz jeden, przekazując coś w milczeniu oczyma.

Byłam całkiem pewna, że Anakin zrozumiał. Rozpromienił się nagle i odgryzł wielki kawał ciasta.

\- Życzę sobie wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin – powiedział. Jego słowa z trudem przedarły się przez okruchy ciasta i grubą warstwę lukru.

Jedi wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją lekko na głowie chłopca.

\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą dzisiaj i we wszystkie inne dni, Anakinie Skywalkerze – powiedział poważnie. – I ze mną – dodał cicho, opuszczając rękę.

Zostali do końca burzy. Do tego czasu mokry płaszcz zdążył wyschnąć, a ciasto i kaff już dawno się skończyły. Popołudnie chyliło się ku czwartej, a ja miałam dostawę deserów do twi'lekańskiej rezydencji senatorskiej. Krzątałam się w kuchni, włączając ponownie droidy i przygotowując ostatnie rzeczy. Jedi wstali i pożegnali się, składając mi wielokrotnie uprzejme podziękowania i przeprosiny za przedłużone najście. Dałam Anakinowi pudełko ciastek do domu. A potem poszli, śpiesząc gdzieś we własnych tajemniczych sprawach, podczas gdy regulatory pogody zmiotły ostatnie zapóźnione pasma chmur, odsłaniając niebo barwiące się z wolna na fioletowo, niczym tarta ze śliwkami crustulli.

Jak mówiłam, nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia – ani tego chłopca.

* * *

 **Uwagi tłumaczki**

 **Oryginał:** na tym portalu  
Wspaniała ilustracja do opowiadania: earlgreyhaught tumblr com/post/76593712801/anakin-meets-the-rain-inspired-by-ruth-bauldings [należy zastąpić spacje kropkami]


End file.
